1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more specifically to a vacuum cleaner having an integral frame assembly and a main body of the vacuum cleaner which is removably connected to the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vacuum cleaners, especially upright type vacuum cleaners, are used in cleaning a wide area, such a floor and a carpet, by forcibly drawing in an air containing dust and dirt by means of a suction force generated in a main body of the vacuum cleaner.
In conventional vacuum cleaners, the main body of the vacuum cleaner is designed to be integrally formed with a frame assembly of the vacuum cleaner. In another design, the main body of the vacuum cleaner is detachably connected to the frame assembly of the vacuum cleaner.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional vacuum cleaner having the main body of the vacuum cleaner integrally formed with the frame assembly (hereinafter, called ‘non-detachable vacuum cleaner’). Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional non-detachable vacuum cleaner comprises a nozzle assembly 12 disposed at the lower part of a main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner. The nozzle assembly 12 is moved along a surface to be cleaned, such a floor and a carpet. An inside of the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner is partitioned into a dust collecting chamber, in which a dust bag is disposed, and a motor driving chamber in which a motor is disposed. The dust collecting chamber is contained by a dust cover 10.
A handle 13 is disposed at an upper part of the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner 50 provide a location for a user to grip the vacuum cleaner when pushing and pulling the nozzle assembly 12. At one side of the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner is disposed an on/off switch 15.
In the above structure, when the on/off switch 15 is in an on position, the motor is driven and a strong suction force is generated at the nozzle assembly 12. As a result, the area of the surface to be cleaned is subjected to the suction force, and the air containing dust and dirt on the surface to be cleaned is drawn in to the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner through the nozzle assembly 12.
The air drawn into the nozzle assembly 12 is directed via the dust bag in the dust collecting chamber and is discharged toward the motor driving chamber 30 through a grill portion (not shown) disposed between the dust collecting chamber and the motor driving chamber 30. At this time, the dust and dirt in the air is collected in the dust bag and the clean air is discharged outside via the motor driving chamber 30 and through a discharge grill 40.
After the cleaning operation has been completed, when a given quantity of dust and dirt fills the dust collecting chamber, the user detaches the dust cover 10 and removes and empties the dust bag, and then reattaches the dust cover 10 for operation.
As described above, when the user cleans a narrow space, the conventional non-detachable upright type vacuum cleaner having the above structure causes inconvenience and requires an additional small-sized cleaner or auxiliary accessory.
Meanwhile, a vacuum cleaner having a detachable main body of the vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,321 issued Jun. 11, 1996. FIG. 2 is a partially exploded perspective view showing the vacuum cleaner having a detachable main body of the vacuum cleaner (hereinafter, called ‘detachable vacuum cleaner’). Referring to FIG. 2, the detachable vacuum cleaner comprises a for cleaning a surface, the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner, a tubular assembly 25 extending between the nozzle assembly 12 and an upper housing 14, and being connectable to the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner.
The main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner further comprises a vacuum generator (not shown) for generating a suction force, and a dust collecting chamber 17. The upper housing 14 is at connected to the tubular assembly 25. The upper housing 14 is detachably connected with the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner. The nozzle assembly 12 may also be detachably connected with the tubular assembly 25.
The normal operation of the above-described detachable vacuum cleaner is essentially the same as that of the non-detachable vacuum cleaner. As necessary, the user can attach and detach the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner.
However, the above-described conventional detachable vacuum cleaner has some disadvantages.
First, because the tubular assembly 25 is not integrally formed with the upper housing 14 or with the nozzle assembly 12, the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner can be accidentally separated from the tubular assembly 25 as the user moves the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner back and forth or from left to right. Consequently, the user may be involved in an accident while cleaning with the detachable vacuum cleaner. In addition, when connected only to the upper housing 14 or to the nozzle assembly 12, the tubular assembly 25 may be damaged due to the bearing of excessive loads thereon.
Secondly, since the tubular assembly 25 has to be manufactured as a separate part, the manufacturing processes get complicated and the cost of the vacuum cleaner is increased.
Thirdly, since the tubular assembly 25 has a complicated structure to be connected to the upper housing 14 and the nozzle assembly 12, the user cannot easily connect the main body 16 of the vacuum cleaner to the tubular assembly 25.